Hijos de la Noche
by Tahi-Jeri Sclmre
Summary: Los ángeles caídos buscan la luz perdida; y Sasuke la buscará adentro de Hyūga Hinata, la chica que salvó su vida.


**.**

**Hijos de la Noche**

* * *

**.**

_Aclaraciones:_ OoC en Hinata y Sasuke./Muerte de personajes./Lenguaje fuerte./Capítulos cortos./Actualizaciones lentas./Posible lemon.

_._

_Naruto **pertenece a** Masashi Kishimoto_

_Hijos de la Noche **pertenece a **Tahi-Jeri Sclmre._

* * *

**.**

Entonces él le preguntó:

¿_Le _**temes **_a **la**_** oscuridad**?

**.**

* * *

**I**

_Asesino Inmortal_

.

* * *

La sangre que cayó al suelo hizo un sonido seco mientras las piernas de Hinata temblaban hasta dejarla caer de culo contra el piso frío, con un gesto estupefacto en su rostro.

_¿Por qué esto estaba pasándole?_

_¿Qué mal había hecho?_

Y como si él pudiese leer sus pensamientos, se giró hacia su dirección, empezando a caminar para luego mirarla desde arriba con un deje de orgullo en su torcida mueca de enfado.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó él agitando sus ensangrentadas manos. Quitándose la sangre que ya había en ellas.

Hyūga Hinata negaba con la cabeza, con sus curiosos ojos fijos en él. Su boca estaba sellada, sus pensamientos alborotados. No sabía qué decir, porque a pesar de todo, no estaba segura de poder decir lo horrorizada que estaba de todo esto sin que él perdiese los estribos y decidiese matarla también.

No se conocían de mucho tiempo y por eso ella no estaba nada convencida de que él la dejaría ir. O vivir.

—¿Acaso me temes?

Furioso se acercó a ella nada más para tomarla de los hombros (ensuciando su uniforme blanco de enfermera) y alzarla; enfrentándola cara contra cara. Ella por obvias razones se sintió intimidada. Temerosa. Dispuesta a empezar a rogar por su vida.

—¿Te arrepientes de conocerme? ¡Pues yo nunca te pedí que me salvarás! —Sasuke encarceló a Hinata con su cuerpo y la pared—, y ahora pagarás las consecuencias de ser una… buena chica…

Frente a sus propios ojos de mortal, un par de alas negras se alzaron majestuosas hacia el cielo mientras que un par de ojos negros como el azabache se teñían de rojo.

Hinata susurró en respuesta:

—Sasuke-kun…

Y entonces nada.

En un parpadeo, el chico de cabello largo azabache desapareció frente a los ojos plateados de una joven que sin saber cómo había sido acechada y atrapada, por lo que sabía, era un ángel caído, se preguntaba a sí misma qué debería hacer ahora.

Al principio le había costado aceptarlo.

¿Ángeles caídos luchando contra _ángeles comunes_ a finales del siglo XX en una ciudad tan concurrida como lo era Kyoto? ¿Cómo una joven mujer recién graduada con un empleo promedio podría creer algo así? ¿Cómo creer que él, tan malhumorado y violento, era realmente un ángel? Y para variar, que ese ángel se había encaprichado con ella.

¿Por qué ella?

Cuando se conocieron, Hinata no hizo más que su trabajo. Su deber.

Ella lo encontró herido afuera de la puerta de su pequeña casa, una mañana, curiosamente justo el mismo día libre de su empleo, en el que no sabía en qué gastar su tiempo. Sangrante de la espalda y casi delirando, él en un principio la engañó con que habían sido ladrones, _se habían llevado su dinero y le habían apuñalado_. Debido a las heridas, Hinata lo creyó. Así que haciendo gala de su rapidez y conocimientos, le practicó primeros auxilios mientras esperaban la ambulancia.

Llamó a Kiba Inuzuka en el camino, un amigo suyo que además era doctor en el hospital. Él accedió a atender _Sasuke_. Al no haber objetos no hubo identificación, al no haber identificación no hubo llamadas a familiares o amigos. Incluso se llamó a la policía por si _Sasuke _había sido reportado como desaparecido, pero tampoco hubo respuesta de los hombres de la ley.

Cuando _Sasuke _despertó, se levantó con violencia haciendo estragos en el piso donde estaba. Quería liberarse de los enfermeros y doctores que le retenían pues sus heridas se habían abierto, comenzando a sangrar otra vez.

Hinata llegó corriendo con una jeringa con sedante y con la ayuda de dos fuertes enfermeros, pudo administrársela. Tardó más de lo usual, pero el joven al fin se había dormido otra vez.

Se le tuvo que amarrar en la camilla.

La segunda vez que despertó, Hinata estaba cerca de él. Afortunadamente fue más civilizado que la vez anterior, lo que pudo hacer que ella hiciera su trabajo con menos temor hacia sus arrebatos de enfado.

_Sasuke _era un hombre solitario. Sin padres, ni hermanos. Sin esposa y mucho menos hijos. No trabajaba en ninguna empresa y prácticamente no existía en los registros de la ciudad, sin embargo, pidió que le dejasen llamar a un número, y que la persona a la que llamaría, iba a encargarse de los costos médicos.

Recibiendo miradas escépticas de los doctores, que varios opinaban que el tipo debía ser trasladado a un centro psiquiátrico, se le concedió la dichosa llamada.

El hombre que arribó era un prestigioso abogado de Tokyo llamado Madara Ōtsutsuki, contra todo pronóstico de que esto fuese una farsa y _Sasuke _estaba loco de remate, éste dijo conocer al paciente. Y con una cara, Madara también estoica se comprometió a liquidar la cuenta del hospital, que con todo y los destrozos de la primera vez que despertó, daba en total a una factura que a cualquiera le sacaría la bilis hasta por los ojos.

Madara pagó los gastos y poco más tarde se llevó a _Sasuke_ en su lujoso auto Porsche 911 negro. Ahora, en el hospital, el tipo misterioso que conocía a un misterioso y raro tipo abogado sumamente rico, era una anécdota perfecta para Halloween.

Lo que Hinata no pudo prever era que para ella esa anécdota no terminaría ahí. Qué _Sasuke _volvería y que además… vendría con _amigos_.

La sangre en el suelo, y la sangre que sentía traspasando la fina tela de su uniforme para hacer contacto frío con su piel, era la prueba de que no estaba soñando.

* * *

ᴸ

* * *

Hinata Hyūga no debía saberlo, pero si algo _Sasuke_ necesitaba con desesperación, era el alma de una mujer pura de corazón.

El alma de una mujer con la inocencia de Eva, al ser tentada a probar la fruta prohibida. Lo necesitaba para poder redimirse, para poder volar de nuevo por los cielos sin temerle a ser cazado, y destazado en mil pedazos por aquellos que una vez llamó "amigos".

Quería volver. Quería recuperar su normalidad.

Pero sólo alimentándose de la inocencia de una ingenua mujer humana le abriría la posibilidad de regresar al cielo. Sólo así podría dejar de ser acechado tanto por ángeles como por demonios y podría vivir lo que quedaba de la Eternidad en completa paz.

—¿Y ya has visto algo interesante? —preguntó Itachi a su lado.

_Fantástico. Lo que faltaba._

Sasuke miraba desde la cima de la Torre de Tokyo en Japón.

No había turistas ni ningún elemento del personal de la Torre, sólo un par de _hombres_ en la cima iluminada.

—Déjame en paz.

—Sabes que necesitas de ella. No sé qué es lo que te detiene. —Le miró serio—. A menos que…

—No es tu asunto —espetó con sus ojos incendiados en rojo.

Una corriente de aire movió lentamente los cabellos de ambos hombres de melena negra.

—No lo es, pero eres mi hermano. Mi estúpido hermanito menor. Te pido de no dudes más. O morirás.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Has vivido por mucho tiempo en la tierra mortal. ¿Cuántos ataques más puedes soportar antes de desaparecer? —Sasuke no respondió, su orgullo no se lo permitió—. ¿No muchos verdad?

El silencio rodeó a ambos hermanos por un segundo.

—Está bien. Te dejo solo —dijo con un tono muy profundo antes de bajar la mirada hacia los coches que se veían desde lo lejos.

Porque por mucho que quisiera, Itachi sabía que no podía darle la respuesta a Sasuke, la respuesta a esa pregunta que se ocultaba muy dentro de su cabeza que él tanto necesitaba con desesperación.

—Te quiero, hermano.

Itachi alzó en vuelo con un par de alas blancas y despareció en medio del cielo oscuro.


End file.
